


The Little Things

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, body image issues, overweight reader, plus size, plus size reader, the reader isn't specified as any particular gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon on tumblr @imaginesofeveryfandom: Okay I have and idea for the previous ask what about one where the reader is very insecure about her body, and eggsy makes sure that she's beautiful





	The Little Things

It was the little things really, that made a difference. Little things over a long period of time really could change the way someone felt, the way someone perceived the world, themselves. Eggsy never did some grand ol’ declaration of your beauty or your worth, didn’t do one event and hope it would change the way you saw yourself. He just reminded you every through little words and little actions of the way he felt about you and the way he wished you felt about yourself. It was a persistent and subtle effort that had an undeniable effect.

It wasn’t that you hated your body per say, rather you were highly insecure and uncomfortable in it. It was hard to explain, less a deep hatred and more a displeasure. It came from a place deep within yourself, a place that had been created by other people, by the world. You’d grown up fat, with a plump waist. a soft, big stomach, with fat rolls, and big thighs, and fat underneath your chin and chubby cheeks and thick fingers. Growing up like that made you a target for a lot of people, not even just other kids, but adults. Parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts, doctors, people in the street. You were constantly told that being big wasn’t good enough, that you needed to lose weight because losing weight would solve the problem. Your body being the problem. Losing weight would make you pretty, worthy, deserving of respect and of love. While you knew that to be false, those feelings of insecurity and discomfort within your own body do not go over night. You are left with them as you try to jump those hurdles to becoming accepting of it and comfortable within it. 

Eggsy had known from the beginning of your relationship that you weren’t completely comfortable with your body or your weight. It was in the way you deflected compliments and shied away from physical affection. The look of discomfort around strangers. All the little things. So it was the little things that he did to change that. 

It started with small reminders whenever he saw you, mixed with delicate and kind physical affections. 

_You smiled shyly as you moved to meet Eggsy halfway as he turned the corner you’d been waiting for him on. He met you with a gentle hand to your waist, an area you were very aware of and a sweet kiss to your cheek. All very swift, but all reminding you that you were safe with him._

_“Hello, beautiful, how was your day?” Just a passing compliment, not one you were supposed to respond to, but enough to make you stop and smile just a little more.  
_

_“Really, really boring. Mr Matthews came in again and you know how he likes to complain about the slightest little thing.” Talking about the regular visitor to your place of work.  
_

Each time he saw you he’d call you beautiful, or pretty, or lovely. Each time he saw you he’d focus sweet and kind affection on areas he knew you were cautious of and each time it slowly started to work its way into your brain that at the very least Eggsy really did think you beautiful. 

It continued with boasting to his mates. He was never ashamed of you, not like some lads were.

_“You wish you were as lucky as me, Jamal! You seen Y/N lately?” Eggsy pulls you into his side on the sofa as he takes the mick out of Jamal who’s rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless._

_“Yeah, well there is only one Y/N, can’t exactly get another one, mate!”  Ryan barks from the corner, beer in hand, joining in. Despite their appearances Jamal and Ryan were both very nice lads and they never made you feel unwelcome, which you were grateful for. They also always seemed to join in on Eggsy’s attempts to make you feel beautiful which was sweet._

_“Damn right, there’s only one.” Eggsy smiles at you, pressing a kiss to your temple before taking another swig from his beer and continuing with his ribbing. Nights like this were filled with laughter, but Eggsy always managed to include you, and he always managed to somehow boast about you. Proud to call you his.  
_

It continued on and on in many more ways, in the way he kissed you and pulled you into his lap not giving a damn that you were heavier than other people. 

_“Come here” He reaches out his hands to your hips and carefully brings you to his lap, careful enough that you know you could break away at any moment. You know that’s been done on perfect. It’s the lack of care he has for the weight of you against his legs or the dip of your wide hips under his hands. It’s the gentle way he kisses you, a hand at the back of your neck to keep you as close as possible. It’s the way he sighs into your mouth that tells you this is it for him. This means as much to him as it does to you. It’s him that makes you completely forget about your body and just enjoy being there with him._

He showed it in the way he’d brush his fingers against your cheek and gently lift your chin when you were too sad to look him in the eyes. In the way he convinced you to dance in the club even though you were self conscious of dancing, let alone dancing like  _that_. It was in the way he held you tight at night and smoothed his hand over your rolls and gripped your hips. It was in the way he told you he loved you with shining eyes and a bright smile. In the way he tried to make you laugh. In the way he tried to protect you from everyone who might hurt you, quick with his words but even quicker with his fists. Everything Eggsy had ever done and would ever do reminded you that you were beautiful to him and that soon reminded you that you were just beautiful. Just worthy. Just good. Just wonderful. Not beautiful to only him. Not worthy to only him. But beautiful regardless. Worthy regardless. 

The little things wormed their way inside your head and heart and made a bigger impact than any big declaration ever could.


End file.
